wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warcraft (film)
in the Warcraft film.]] Warcraft is an upcoming fantasy epic based on the Warcraft series and set on the world of Azeroth. According to IMDB.com, the release date for the Warcraft movie has now been set to 2011. Plot The film was originally set in the era of Warcraft: Orcs and Humans. This was scrapped, however, as there were notions that it would be too similar to Lord of the Rings and that Warcraft had reached its current level of popularity through its MMORPG, rather than the previous RTS games.http://pc.ign.com/articles/810/810700p1.html As such, the movie is set one year before World of Warcraft and will primarily told from the Alliance's POV, though Metzen says his heart lies with the Horde. Characters such as Cairne Bloodhoof, Thrall, Sylvanas Windrunner, and Bolvar Fordragon are likely to make appearances. Arthas is unlikely to appear. The main character is set to be a new hero described as a "kick-ass Human". http://blizzplanet.com/news/1607/ Chris Metzen has stated that the new "kick-ass Human" character in the movie is not same one as in the comic (now known to be Varian Wrynn).BlizzCon 2007 movie panel Q&A Interestingly enough, the film is described as the "first film", raising obvious possibilities as to future installments. Concept art of Teldrassil was released in relation to the film (see above), hinting that at least some of the film takes place there, and perhaps by extension, in Darnassus. Cast and crew Crew Director - Sam Raimi BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT® AND LEGENDARY PICTURES SIGN SAM RAIMI TO DIRECT UPCOMING WARCRAFT® MOVIE Executive Producer - Robert Tapert Co-Producer - Chris Metzen Producer - Charles Roven Producer - Sam Raimi Producer - Alex Gartner Producer - Thomas Tull Producer - Jon Jashni Producer - Joshua Donen Cast No cast members have been officially attached yet. For fan speculation, see suggested Warcraft movie actors ideas. Development In a May 9, 2006 press release, Blizzard Entertainment and (makers of and ) announced that they will develop a live-action film set in the Warcraft universe. Legendary Pictures has acquired the movie rights for the game universe, and both companies are now focused on translating the Warcraft experience to the big screen. Read more about it in the press release.http://www.blizzard.com/press/060509.shtml The live-action film was set for release in 2009,http://kotaku.com/gaming/blizzcon07/warcraft-movie-details-revealed-at-blizzcon-286074.php but is not likely to make release in 2009 based on quotes from Blizzard president Mike Morhaime. On July 22, 2009, Blizzard Entertainment announced that Sam Raimi would become the Warcraft movie director. Sam Raimi is the famed director for the blockbuster series, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0145487/ Spider-Man], and has generated 5 Academy Awards nominations in his career. Raimi also wrote and directed the cult classic [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0083907/ The Evil Dead] and its two sequels, and produced [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0389722/ 30 Days of Night]. He also recently wrote and directed the thriller [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1127180/ Drag Me To Hell]. In addition to film, Raimi has worked in television, producing such fantasy series as [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112230/ Xena: Warrior Princess] and [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111999/ Hercules: The Legendary Journeys]. Uwe Boll attempted to apply for the job of director, from which Blizzard CEO Paul Sams replied "We will not sell the movie rights, not to you…especially not to you." According to IMDB, the manuscript writer will be Chris Metzen. (Jesse Wigutow was mentioned, but has been removed).http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0803096/ IMDB information on pre-release movies should be taken as suspect, though. IMDB generally only removes false information if someone reports it. According to Mike Morhaime, there is a draft script. Rating "We're definitely not going to make a G or a PG version of this. It's not PillowfightCraft." -- Chris Metzen External links : References Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lore Category:Sources